Always
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: Hundreds of people are at Hogwarts. Led by Harry Potter, the pay their respects to a great man.


**Always**

The Great Hall was filled with different faces, of students, alumni, and staff alike. The four house tables had been removed and they were seated in individual chairs facing the front. Harry stared down at them all from the podium, which Professor Dumbledore and previous headmasters stood behind to deliver news to the students; things like announcing the house cup winners, the cancellation of exams, and that a historical event would be taking place in their school. But Harry was reminded that he had no such announcement as he looked at the sea of sad faces and the black banners hanging over them.

"We are all gathered here to pay tribute to the memory of Severus Snape." He said. "Now, there will be people out there who will label him as this horrible man. For a time, we all thought he was that man, but that was because we did not know the whole story. He was a double-agent for Dumbledore, not the Order. He took orders from Dumbledore, orders like protect the students while Voldemort was in control, watch over...me."

Harry took a few seconds to clear his throat before continuing. "And to kill him. And he did all these things without question. He didn't need to do these things; he could've just stayed with Voldemort. By becoming a double-agent, he put his own well-being at risk on a daily basis. Why did he do it it?"

"Laugh, think it's crazy or absurd, but the reason Professor Snape did all those things was love. His love for his craft; people say he prefers the Dark Arts, but he only wanted the position to teach students how to properly defend themselves, and he realised that his craft would only be used for evil purposes in a world ruled by Voldemort. He loved his friends, even though he will admit of not having any." Some people chuckled, while the rest gave small smiles. "I can only imagine how much it hurt him to have his friends hate him. He loved this school because like me and many others, he considered this place his first real home. I can't imagine what he went through when he did something that rocked the very foundations of this place. And he loved his students, roll your eyes if you must, but he did. The only reason he was so hard on us is because he wanted us to succeed and one mistake could lead to disaster. Snape was the only reason the Carrows weren't as harsh as they could be when the were here."

"We are all sad to see Professor Snape gone, but he will remain with us forever." Harry said after a short silence. "To those who don't believe me, let me share something Professor Dumbledore told me when he explained why Quirrel couldn't touch me in my first year and why I was protected whilst in my aunt's house; he said that love as powerful as my mother's was for me leaves its own mark, but it's not visible. To be loved so deeply by someone, even though that person is gone, grants us protection forever. I have no doubt in my mind that Professor Snape will continue to watch and protect us, always."

* * *

"Touching sentiments, Potter." Snape said as he stared down at Harry from his portrait.

"Thank you, sir...I think." Harry chuckled. "I could never tell when you were being genuine or sarcastic."

"I think I have made it clear that I'm a master at masking my intentions." Snape replied. "But what I say next is genuine; thank you for your words and having my portrait placed here."

"You're very welcome sir." Harry said with a small smile. "Well, goodbye professor. Thank you for everything."

Snape nodded and Harry left the headmaster's office. Snape watched the door for a while before leaning back on his tall, black lounge chair and smiling.

"Who knew old Snivellus was a softy." Sirius said as he walked into Snape's portrait, the former Potions Master's smile turning into a thin line.

"Sirius, behave yourself." Remus said as he followed.

"I think he's more than deserved never having to see you again." James said with a smirk as he entered Snape's portrait with Lily.

"Thank you for having our portraits made." Lily thanked Severus with a smile and hug.

"And thank you for looking after him, despite our history." James said. "I really do regret the way I treated you in school. If I wasn't so..."

"Bigheaded" Snape said.

"Attention-seeking" Lily added with a smirk.

"Immature." Remus stated.

"A complete and utter jerk." Sirius added with a huge smile.

"Yes, all of that." James said as he rolled his eyes. "If it were different, perhaps we would've been on the same side sooner."

"Fate, although I detest thinking about it, has a funny way of working things out." Snape said cooly. "If we had been on the same side, I would've never become a double-agent for Dumbledore, and perhaps the war would've dragged on, claiming more lives."

"Well, I know you spent your whole life watching over my son, protecting him, and it eventually led to your own death." James began. "Well, he said you'd protect the school and those within it, whether they were staff or a student, old or new. I was wondering if you'd help us and continue to watch over him."

"What do you think, Potter?" Snape asked in his usual monotonous voice.

James nervously looked at his wife, who merely rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Always?" She asked.

"Always."

 **AN: You've had many great roles in your career, but to Potterheads, you will forever be Severus Snape, the man who risked everything and died for love. Rest in peace, Alan Rickman. Thank you for everything. You will be in our hearts and minds, always.**


End file.
